Beautiful Soul
by TheTalontedOne
Summary: He lost his first love, but that didn't stop him from trying to find true love. Dedicated to all the BBR fans who read my CyRae stories, liked and reviewed them.


Beast Boy sat in his room, looking at a picture of Terra. She did in fact die sacrificing her life against Slade. For months he denied it to himself, but he was finally starting to accept it. If it wasn't for his friends helping him through this hard time, he probably would've killed himself.

"Goodbye Terra." He said as tears feel down his cheek before putting the picture back on his dresser.

He left his room to see Robin and Starfire sitting next each other, with Robin's arm around her as they watched TV, Cy was in the kitchen making himself a snack and Raven was sitting on the opposite side of the couch reading a book.

Lately, she was there for him more than ever. He wondered that, considering in the past that she would bite his head off when he would try to talk to her. As he looked at her, he saw her lavender hair fall lightly across her smooth skin. Her matching eyes were always piercing and the more he looked at her, the more beautiful she became to him. From the beginning of the Titans, he had always her as a big sister, but now he was starting to see her in a new light.

As she moved her hair back, her right eye caught him looking at her. She looked at him as her eyes narrowed.

"What are you looking at?" Was what she was asking.

It shook him out of his day-dream. He shook his head and began to walk over to sit next, but Cy beat him to the punch.

"I don't like Raven. I can't. It would never work." He thought as he walked over and joined them.

Later on that evening, he went back to his room and laid on his bed. Raven was still on his mind.

"Why can't I get her out of my mind?" He thought to himself as he looked at the picture of Terra. "What should I do?" He asked the picture.

After contemplating his thoughts a little while longer he had to face the fact that he liked Raven. The only thing he could do was tell her.

He left his room again and looked around for Cyborg. He found him in his room reading a magazine.

"Hey Cy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure B, whatcha need?"

"Well, I just wanna say thanks for being there for me ever since Terra past away."

"You're welcome man. That's what friend's are for." Cy said before going back to reading his magazine.

"That's not the end though, lately I've been developing feelings for...Raven."

Cy stayed looking at the magazine before slowly looking at Beast Boy. "I-I know how you and Raven feel about each other, and I wanted to tell you first. You see-" Beast Boy continued but stopped when he saw Cy smiling. "What are you smiling at?"

"I understand B, but me and Raven already talked it over and even we love each other deeply, we wanna stay friends because it's easier for us."

"Oh."

"So, if you have feelings for her, then go ahead and tell her-" Cy said as BB turned around to leave "BUT if you and her get together, you had better take care of her man."

Beast Boy nodded and left Cyborg's room.

_ > > > > > > > > > >_

Over the next few days, BB thought over how and when to tell her. She was never full of patience when he around. He finally decided that he had to grow up and tell her. He was always the comedian of the group, but he saw where it got him with her...pain. The only one that loved being around him when he was funny was gone. He had accepted that and needed to move on. Although she was a few years older than him, he hoped that at least telling her would ease the tension between them.

He got up to go find her.

When he saw her, she had just finished. He stood at the entrance to the roof and waited for her.

"Can I talk to you Raven?"

"What is it?" She asked impatiently.

He lowered his head and just stood there. Seeing this, she took a deep breath and asked again. "What do you need?"

"Raven, I-I need to tell you something." He said with a slight blush. "Raven, I like you."

She smiled. "I like you too."

"N-No, I mean that I like you." He said as he looked at her.

Astonished by what she heard, she stood there for a minute thinking about it, then looked back at him with a fierce look making him take a few steps back. "I'm sorry to bother you."

_ > > > > > > > > > >_

As time went by, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted to know what she thought about him telling her that he liked her as more than a friend. He tried his hardest to be more mature, to show her that he meant it. He wanted to be someone that she could like.

His hard work was finally starting to pay off, she could finally tolerate him being in the same room. In fact that had some serious discussions. He found out a lot of things he never knew and he cursed his old ways because it took every fiber in her being to hold off wanting to kill him. He tried asking her out several times, but each time she declined. Being denied sent him back into his goofy mode and all he did was for nothing.

In his room, he looked at Terra's picture and cried. He wanted her back, but know he had feelings for Raven and it was tearing him apart.

With eyes of determination, he was going be what she wanted.

He gave her space and changed his whole persona. Even though he still played video games and had fun with Cy and Rob, he was serious when he needed to be. In fact, he was showing of intelligence. She respected the fact that he was trying to be a better man, but she never acting on it feeling that he was still in denial over the loss of Terra. It hurt her to see him like this, but there was nothing she could do.

Cy saw what he was doing and even tried to help out. He talked to Raven several times, but each time it was no. Beast Boy and Cy would spend a lot of time together thinking about it. The new Beast Boy was one he really loved being around. So much that they never argued over meat and tofu. They respected each other's preferences and all because of one girl.

_ > > > > > > > > > >_

One night, Beast Boy was on top the tower looking at the stars and talking to Terra. He knew that all she wanted was for him to be happy.

"Am I crazy for wanting to be with her Terra? It hurts not having you around, but I know you're still with me and always will be." Beast Boy said as the stars seemed to take the form of Terra's face.

Inside the tower, Cy and Rae were talking.

"C'mon Rae, he's tried so hard to show that he's changed and all because of you."

"Cy, he's still in denial over Terra and it's manifested into him liking me and you know it."

"That may be, but you gotta admit this Beast Boy is a lot better than the previous one."

"I'll give him that."

"Then give him a chance. You know how I feel about you, but we wanted to stay friends. Me and him are best friends and I know that if you gave him a chance, things could work out."

"Are you sure?" She asked after sighing.

"I'm positive."

She smiled and hugged Cy before leaving. "You've always been there for all of us Cy. What would we do without you?" She asked before leaving.

He shrugged and turned around so she couldn't see the tear fall down his cheek.

After asking Robin where Beast Boy was, she headed to the roof where she saw him. Beast Boy didn't hear her and she calmly walked over to him and sat next him.

Several minutes went by with neither of them saying anything. He began to say something, but Raven placed her arm around him and pulled him close to her. They looked at each other smiling before looking back at the night sky.


End file.
